


Forgive Me First Love

by taekiab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Politics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Flashback, Fluff, Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, Kate and Allison aren't related, M/M, Presidential Nominee!Derek, Rated E for later chapters, Secret Affair, Senator!Derek, Sexual Tension, senator!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekiab/pseuds/taekiab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is an aspiring politician, when he meets the one person who might throw that all into jeopardy. Over the next years Derek has to choose between the two loves of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And God Bless the United States of America

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. (More notes at the end)

**Present Day – August 2024**

Stiles stood and walked over to the window, the moonlight ghosting over his pale skin, his lips turned up in satisfaction even as his fingers trembled and he reached for a cigarette on the desk. The other man sat, tangled in the sheets, his knees pulled up close and his head in his hands.

“We can’t do this again,” Derek said, turning his head to the window where the other man stood. The words came out flat, lifeless, as if he didn’t believe them even as they tumbled out of his mouth.

“Really?” the other man asked sarcastically, a sickly chuckle escaping his lips, drenched in incredulity and bourbon. 

“We can’t have done this,” Derek whispers between them. 

“No,” Stiles agrees flatly. “And we didn’t. It didn’t happen,” he adds walking over.

“I love you,” Derek says, his voice darkened, wrecked, as if he wishes it wasn’t true. Stiles let’s a genuine and blissful smile sneak on to his face as he kisses Derek once, twice, on his face and nose and above his eyebrows.

“Tonight,” he starts, the sadness returning to his eyes. “Tonight, we’ll pretend that this is real. You’ll hold me and we’ll fall asleep in each other’s arms,” he continues, pausing briefly as Derek puts his head down on Stiles’s shoulder and he rubs his hands up and down his bare back. “And tomorrow I’ll introduce you and you’ll walk out on that stage and accept this party’s nomination for president, because you were right Derek, all those years ago, you were right,” he finishes, moving to lie in the bed. 

“I don’t – I didn’t want --,” Derek starts but Stiles grabs his hand tightly looking him directly in the eyes. 

“I don’t want there to be Mondays” he says, a teasing twinkle in his sad eyes. “But there at the beginning of every week, they persist,” he continues, shaking his head when Derek tries to interrupt. “I don’t want to have to make the choice of us or them, our love or our honor, but I believe in you, Derek, as much as I love you – more than, maybe – I believe that you will be an amazing president and do great things for this country and this world. I believe that you are destined for great things. So, I’m not giving you up for Kathryn or for Annie, for our lives or our marriages. I’m giving you up for your destiny,” he finishes, holding tighter to the man next to him, laying his head on Derek’s chest and fidgeting slightly under the sheets. 

“I wish I’d met you first,” Derek whispers into the night and Stiles chuckles against his chest.

“Before your destiny?” He asks.

“Yes,” Derek responds.

“Would that have changed anything?” Stiles asks tilting his head up.

“It would’ve changed everything,” he responds truthfully.

“Mmm, tell me what it would’ve changed,” Stiles requests sleepily. Derek lets out a deep breath before starting his story. If nothing else, he could give Stiles this reverie, the comfort of a dream.

“I would’ve never gotten into politics, the public life,” he starts looking down at the man half-asleep on his chest. He tightens his grip on Stiles before continuing. “I would’ve taken over my family’s business instead of Laura. We’d live in an apartment in New York at first, but by now we would’ve moved out of the city because you’d hate the idea of raising kids in New York, even though I grew up there.” 

“We’d have kids?” Stiles asked sadly. Derek knew they were both avoiding children in real life, too afraid to bring them into their lies.

“Absolutely,” Derek says smiling. This wasn’t about real life. “Two girls, we would’ve adopted,” he adds rubbing his hands down Stiles’s side. “They would be gorgeous, and talk as much as you do. So much that you would have to send them to the other side of the house when you needed to write.”

“I miss,” Stiles started but interrupted himself with a yawn. “Writing,” he finally murmured as his breath steadied. Derek continued the story until well after Stiles had fallen asleep, until his own words shepherded him off to a land of dreams.

*****

The next morning, Derek woke to an empty bed, a note on the pillow beside him. He lay in bed for a few moments, wishing he was still asleep, before he heard the knocking on his door.

“Excuse me sir,” one of his aides said through the door.

“Yeah, one minute Lahey,” he shouted through the door searching for pants, and a robe. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten a wake up call from Lahey, in fact they were old pros after the primary season. However, the younger man was still a little skittish around the boss. Derek grabbed the note and tucked it in his pocket before opening the door. “Yes, Isaac,” he said gruffly.

“Senator, I just wanted to let you know that your wife’s plane landed twenty minutes ago and she should be to the hotel shortly. You two are expected for lunch with the McCalls before heading to the convention center.”

“Alright, thanks, uh --,” Derek said looking down the hall at his team getting to work. “You, Reyes, get house-keeping up here in ten. Tell them not to knock. I’ll be in the shower.”

“Excuse me sir?” She asked, her tone somewhere between requesting confirmation and beginning to be insulted.

“It’s not because you’re a woman, it’s because you’re mean. Just make it happen,” he said closing the door and heading towards the shower. As the warm water cascaded over him, his mind drifted to Stiles, no Senator Stilinksi, he shook his head trying to clear it. Today was the type of day he’d dreamed of. He showered slowly, hearing housekeeping moving around outside of the doors, and dressed in the bathroom. When he exited, the room was carefully put back together. He made it across to where the robe sat, and reached into the pocket, finally reading Stiles’s note. 

> _
> 
> I’m not exactly sure what to say here, Derek. I had to leave before the staffers began to stir, but you know that.
> 
> Sometimes I feel as if I live for these nights, and it’s okay. That you fill me up so completely that I can go on living so long as I know I’m in your heart. Other times, it hurts so much to say goodbye to the dream that I’d rather never see you again. I treasure each night together like it's the last and every time we promise never again, I hope it's a lie. 
> 
> I was so honored to be considered for your running mate, but you know I can’t. If last night proves anything it’s that I can’t be that close to you and not be able to touch you, not be able to love you. Good luck, Derek. And, I hope this doesn’t jinx it but…
> 
> I love you, Mr. President. 
> 
> _

He folds the note carefully and tucks it into his wallet, taking a deep breath before heading down to meet his wife as she arrived.

“Kathryn,” he said walking up to the leggy blonde at the counter with her personal assistant. 

“Hey baby,” she said pulling him into a careful hug, placing a light kiss on his cheek. “You look really good, fun night?” she asked knowingly. He glanced over to the assistant before raising his eyebrow to the woman in front of him.

“Oh yes, this one’s new. This is uh --,” she says looking over her shoulder. “What’s your name again?” she asked. 

“Lydia Martin,” the younger woman said putting out her hand to the senator. Derek smiled, slightly taken aback, but shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Martin. I hope you’ll excuse my wife’s memory lapse,” he said kindly.

“Lydia, please finish checking me in to the hotel then come up to my husband’s room with the key,” Kathryn added as she took Derek by the hand and lead him toward the elevators. “We should chat, babe.”

“Okay, Kathryn, but we have to be to the McCall’s residence in a half-hour.”

“So, did you fuck her?” Kathryn asked cavalierly when they were tucked away in Derek’s hotel room. 

“What?” he growled at his wife.

“Oh Derek, come on, it’s just us.”

“We can’t do this Kathryn, not now. I’m about to go accept the nomination for presidency and I can’t do this if you’re not with me.”

“With you Derek? My family is the only reason you’re polling so high in the south. A democrat hasn’t seen numbers like these in generations. What did it say,” she said grabbing for the paper strewn on his desk. “Oh yeah, ‘never has the hope been so high for such a young nominee. The Hale lineage has culminated in this trailblazing senator with a penchant for reaching across the aisle and moving the nation forward, making sharp and not always easy decisions. The hype for senator Hale is at times deafening as a _more progressive south_ has been awakened, and for once this paper believes it,” she reads from the paper before tossing it down. “More progressive my ass, that’s me Derek, so don’t say I’m not with you.”

“Okay, then can we stop having this same conversation about infidelity and --,” 

“No, Derek, we can’t until you’re honest with me. I know there’s someone, you’re always in such a better mood at these things or when the full senate is in session, and so growly and you-y back in New York,” she started. “I’ve been honest with you. My family would really like to be the sole weapons contractor to the US military, through subsidiaries of course, but that’s why I’m married to you. I know this is a marriage of convenience, and I’ve been upfront about it. Your turn. I didn’t sign up to be the first lady, I signed up to be a senator’s wife, so if we’re doing this, we’re doing it on my terms,” she finished staring him down. 

He had to admit that her temper-tantrums aside, there was something about Kathryn’s take no prisoners, balls to the wall attitude that he found endearing. He couldn’t call her loyal, but she was dedicated, with a soldier’s single-minded ferocity, to her mission, her family’s mission. In that way, she also reminded him of himself. They’d both been bred for exactly this. 

“Fine Kathryn, yes, I fucked _her_ ,” he said carefully. 

“Was it good?” She asked a laugh escaping her. 

“Kathryn,” he growled again.

“Oh fine, you’re no fun,” she pouted. “I’ve switched to female assistants for the time being, because I sleep with all the male ones and I’ve found that afterwards they get needy and kind of expectant,” she added.

“And you’re telling me this because?” he asked carefully.

“I figured while we’re sharing,” she said casually. 

“You have to be careful now, there will be more eyes on us, and you know as well as I do that there are no secrets in American politics,” he said solemnly.

“Oh honey, if there is one thing my family knows it’s how to keep a secret. If you get caught, you’re just not doing it right,” she said smiling. “So does that mean you’re done with --,” she starts, but is cut off by his nod. She walks over to where he is sitting on the bed and moves between his legs, leaning down to take his mouth in a kiss. It’s soft at first but grows deeper. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly when they break apart. 

“Don’t be,” she said easily. “I just – we’ve got a big show to put on Derek, we can’t lie to each other and to all of them. I don’t know politics outside of vying for power, and I don’t really care what happens in the world, but I think you’re a good man, so why not you, eh?”

“Ringing endorsement,” he joked.

“It is,” she says smiling. “I’ve been thinking about it, and I think we should have a kid.” The words take him completely by surprise and he looks up at her, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

“I’m trying to figure out how to maintain this edge. I mean we’ve got what like four months since the convention is absurdly early this season?”

“A child is not a political ploy, Kathryn,” he said shaking his head.

“Well, in that case, I’ve just been thinking about it, and I want to have a baby, maybe even after you take office. I don’t know, I just think it would be nice to be a mom,” she said looking down, as if the words threatened to dismantle the persona she had built up over the years. 

“Didn’t we just finish admitting that our marriage was a sham?” He asked carefully tilting her head up to look into her eyes.

“Yeah, well, worst things have happened to a kid,” she said shrugging. “We’re both financially sound, and I know you’d be a good dad. You’d love the kid regardless of whether or not you loved me --,”

“It’s not that I don’t love you.”

“It’s that you would’ve never chosen me for yourself. It’s that you don’t love me as much as you love her? I get it,” she says coolly, at which he sighs pulling his hand through his hair.

“Let me think about it, let’s get through the election and talk about it again, huh?” he asked to which she nodded.

*****

It was late in the evening when he made it to the floor of the convention hall after meeting with the McCalls to make official the rumors that had been circulating throughout the primary. The young governor, Scott McCall, would make a fine running mate. They belonged to the same group of idealistic young members of the party, but Scott with his lovely wife and two young children also appealed to the family sentimentality of the American public, he had a scrappy underdog story, ran a large state with diverse wealth, and had dealt with foreign dignitaries. And if Derek had only chosen the governor at Stiles’s suggestion when the senator turned down the offer, no one needed to know.

When they arrived at the convention he walked Kathryn to her seat with a great show, before disappearing to watch from the wings as McCall gave his speech, ending with the introduction of senator _Gregory Stilinski of California_. Derek smiled as he watched Stiles take the stage and the entire room take to their feet. Stiles had an electric presence, there was something so sharp and yet so genuine about him, he made everyone feel as if they could be his best friend, as if he knew their story intimately. 

“I guess you would call me the opening act,” Stiles started as the room silenced. “I met Senator Hale thirteen years ago, when the then 29 year old was conducting his first campaign in New York. I was a 22 year old, idealistic idiot fresh out of college,” he continued pausing for the laughter. “And yet, even then, I could see the unmistakable vision that Derek had, not just for the great state of New York, but for this great nation. I could see how a life of privilege had not blinded him from the struggles of those less fortunate than him, but inspired him to dedicate his life to one of service and uplifting this nation,” he said glancing over into the wings where Derek stood. “It has been a long hard struggle to move from a bitterly divided nation of red states and blue states, and no one know that better than senator Hale. His record speaks for itself, he moves with a single-minded vision of the greatness that America can reach, he works with republican and democratic members alike and has been a sobering influence on more than one committee,” Stiles continues his smile lifting the words themselves. 

Derek himself was lost in Stiles’s smile as the words floated over him. He was sure they were beautiful and elegant; every speech Stiles had ever given was filled with the same cadence and exuberance. Stiles knew how to talk the talk and, in a way that Derek’s years in the senate had proven was actually quite unique, he seemed to really believe it. 

“A nation where we know that civil rights are human rights. A nation where liberty is not a virtue extolled by those on high, but a living breathing testament to those who have come before us, that we fight to preserve and which will endure long beyond those who stand here tonight,” Stiles continued as Derek brought his attention back to the speech at hand. “Congressmen and women, delegates, friends, family, fellow Americans, together, we have built a great nation, but we are not done yet. And with the leadership of this man, I have no doubt that we will reach higher heights than those imagined, higher heights than those planned, higher heights than have ever been reached before. It is my honor to introduce to you the next president of these United States of America, Derek Hale,” Stiles finished casting his hand out in the direction Derek was entering from with a large smile on his face. He walked away from the podium, giving Derek a hug and pat on the back as he moved to take his place in the middle of the stage. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Derek said motioning for the room to quiet down. “I have to thank Senator Stilinski for his kind kind words. I am humbled --,” Derek began his speech, walking through the lines he had worked on and memorized. He felt at home on the stage, and felt the truth behind his words as he outlined his vision for the country, and something about that made him sad. He had made his decision, honor, or as Stiles had put it, destiny over love. He had made it thirteen years ago and continued to make it. Every choice a calculated move. Yet even as he gave one of the biggest speeches of his lifetime, his mind drifted to that meeting thirteen years ago.


	2. When we met, it was just me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Flashbacks. 
> 
> Still un beta'd.

**April 2012**

They were all so busy bouncing around the newly established home-base for the campaign that no one notices the group of kids stumble in, with their jeans and button downs, all bright eyes and awe. 

“Derek!” Laura shouted from across the room. “You’ve got bambies,” she says gesturing to the three of them. 

“Ouch,” the taller one said shaking himself out of his stare, and pulling his hand through his short hair, his amber eyes retaining a bit of twinkle. The other two continued staring, linking hands as they roamed across the office.

“Sorry for my sister,” Derek said appearing out of nowhere, startling the kid. “Derek Hale,” he added offering his hand.

“Ha, I know who you are sir,” Stiles said taking his hand. “Stiles, sir. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Is that a joke, your parents weren’t that mean, right?” Laura asked coming up behind them.

“Well, no, I mean, my actual first name is worse so let’s not go there,” Stiles responded with a smile. “Uh so those two are my friends Scott and Allison,” he added gesturing at the others. “We called last week, were wondering if you all could use some help, sir,” Stiles explained looking up at Derek.

“Well first of all, enough with the ‘sir’ it’s going to be a long couple of months, you can call me Derek in the office, Mr. Hale in public,” Derek said. “And yeah, we definitely need help. Laura here,” he started grabbing his sister by the shoulders. “Will tell you what needs to be done. She’s filling in as campaign staff until we’re a little more stable. I’m not sure how much you will have been following everything, but Uncle Peter decided rather last minute that he wasn’t going to go for re-election, so we’re kind of scrambling.”

“Did I hear my name?” Peter asked flitting out from a back room. 

“Just catching up the new kids, Petey,” Laura said with a smirk on her face. Peter’s eyes thinned at the nickname. 

“Laura dear, how many times do I have to tell you that you’ve gotten a bit too old for such childish attempts at humor,” Peter started staring down the woman next to him. “New kids?” he asked turning his attention to Stiles.

“Yes sir, Stiles Stilinski, sir,” Stiles said holding out his hand. Peter took it, holding on a little too long.

“Any relation to Captain Stilinski?” Peter asked carefully.

“Uh, yeah,” Stiles said rubbing his hand over his head. “She was my mom.”

“Ah,” Peter responded. “Well, I’m so sorry for your loss. She was a great woman and served her country well,” he added with a level of sincerity that seemed to take both Derek and Laura off guard. Peter turned to look at them. “You kids knew her, Captain Claudia,” he reminded them. 

The look in their eyes when they made the connection to naval officer who had spoken before many senate committees, and just seemed to always be around during their childhood, had grown to be a family friend and the kid that stood before them was unmistakable. They both leaned in quickly, taking Stiles in a hug. Derek pulled away and nodded, heading towards the now ringing phone. Laura tugged Stiles along, joining Scott and Allison where they had landed on the other side of the open office space. She gave the boys each a computer and a list of donor calls to make, while dragging Allison off to continue organizing the space. 

The weeks moved by quickly, Derek felt like he was barely in the office, but whenever he was, so was Stiles. The kid showed up first thing in the morning, with coffee for everyone, and seemed to leave last at night. He staffed Derek at a few speeches, made calls to donors, worked with Peter to create talking points, let Laura bounce staff ideas off of him, he seemed to do everything but take out the trash. And every new job seemed to make him more excited about the campaign, causing a twinkle in his eye.

“Hey, has anyone seen the recycling bin from downstairs,” Stiles shouted across the room one morning with bags in his hand. 

“Stiles,” Derek called him over. He handed the bags off to the nearest volunteer before walking over.

“Yeah, Derek?” He asked. 

“You should learn to delegate,” he said laughing. “Here, look over this map with me. Here are the poll numbers for the districts.”

“Oh, I’ve seen these. You’re polling too close to call in most districts up state. I actually have a friend who works on some of the algorithms for 538. It’s too early for them to make an accurate model, but I asked her to pull together some numbers for us to get an early forecast, is that cool?”

“That’s amazing,” Derek said smiling. “I was wondering if you’d staff me for a trip up-state. I don’t know if you’re super busy, but it’ll be a great experience, and the cost of the trip would be covered by the campaign, obviously,” he added.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome,” Stiles said smiling brightly, that twinkle that Derek’s sort of started to seek out shining in his eye. 

“Uh okay,” Derek started, shaking his head. “Well, Allison’s been making all the arrangements so she’ll have the schedule,” he finished. “I’m out for the rest of the day, tell everyone,” he said quickly packing up his things and heading out of the office. He pulled his hand through his hair walking briskly down the block as if trying to escape something.

The trip up-state was relatively uneventful. Stiles was as good at holding papers, shaking hands, and taking notes as Derek thought he would be. Most of the team headed back to the city in cars, but Stiles joined Derek on the helicopter so they could go over the notes from earlier that week, which is how he ends up stopping with Derek at his family home. 

“I’m so sorry about this, Stiles,” Derek said as they exited the helicopter. “I just have to have to talk with my father about some really boring business stuff and then we can head back down to the city.”

“It’s fine, you have a lovely home,” Stiles offered as they walked through the doors of the estate. It was surrounded on all sides by dense woods, the closest neighbors miles away. 

“It’s not as great as it looks” Derek said with a shrug. “The study is that way. There should be water or something in there. I swear like an hour at most and then we’re back on the helicopter” he said gesturing to one side of the house as he hurried off to the other. 

Stiles reached the study and was overwhelmed by the volumes of books that lined the walls, the rich decor and portraits. He sat at the chair across from the desk and pulled out his laptop to begin typing up some of the information they’d collected on their trip. He was so busy, he didn’t notice the girl, no more than twelve years old, sneaking up on him. 

“Who are you?” she asked in an accusatory tone.

“Uh,” Stiles said as he looked up. “I’m Stiles, I work with Derek,” he answered. 

“What do you do with Derek?” she pushed.

“Well, a lot of things,” Stiles said starting to list of the various things he does for the campaign.

“That’s pretty cool, are you like a lawyer too?” She asked.

“Not yet, I’m working on it, there’s a lot of school before you get to be a lawyer,” he responded.

“Oh, well then do you --,” she started but was cut off by a woman walking in. 

“Melanie, qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à propos de déranger les gens,” the woman asked, in french, to Stiles’s surprise.

“Ah, je suis désolé maman,” she said standing. She turned to Stiles and curtsied. “Aurevoir, monsieur Stiles.” 

“Uuh, aurev-- bye Melanie,” he said chuckling.

“Sorry about that, we speak in french in the afternoon during the summer, it’s just a fun trick to keep up their language skills. I don’t believe we’ve met, she said putting out her hand. “Marie Hale.” At that Stiles jumped up, dropping his papers to the floor. 

“Oh wow, ma’am, Dr. Hale, I’m so sorry,” he said simultaneously leaning over to scoop up the papers and putting his hand out. She chuckled a bit at his display. 

“And your name, son,” she said smiling.

“Stiles, ma’am, Stiles Stilinski,” he said.

“Oh, Claudia’s son. Peter mentioned you were working with Derek. I’ve been meaning to make it down to the city, come with me Stiles,” she said walking to the other end of the study and pulling out some books. “I have this great picture of your mom in her uniform. She was one of the more outspoken proponents of women in the military and in combat roles at that, she was a real leader on equal rights and loved her country, Stiles,” she said smiling. He nodded, unsure of how to reply. “That’s her with Peter when he was a junior senator. Our family has always been on one or another of the big committees, we get to meet a lot of great service men and women, and your mother was one of the best,” she said smiling placing her hand on Stiles’s shoulder. She handed him the picture to take.

“Thank you ma’am,” he said his eyes glossing over. 

“You keep that, I’m sure I have another around here anyway,” she said smiling as Derek made his way to the study. 

“Mother, fancy seeing you here,” he said smiling. 

“Yes,” she said walking over to hug Derek. “It’s nice to meet one of your staffers. Laura’s been spinning quite the tales, Derek,” she added looking over to Stiles. 

“Well you know Laura, always trying to make reality bend to meet her will,” he said smiling. Stiles was getting the sense that there was some underlying conversation happening here that he wasn’t privy too, but he ignored it. Choosing instead to try and pull his papers back in to order.

“Stiles,” Dr. Hale said turning to him. “You keep my Derek on the right path, okay, he’s going to make a great senator.”

“Yes ma’am,” Stiles responded easily with a smile and a quizzical glance at Derek who shrugged in response.

The next morning, the office was relatively empty and Scott, Allison, and Stiles were sitting around doing data-input. The volunteers they’d been bringing in had started doing cold-calls to encourage voters to register as well as asking for donations and they finally had a clear read on most of the close counties. However, with the influx of workers and money, it was getting harder for Stiles to justify why he was donating so much of his time to the campaign without compensation, except that for some reason he really enjoyed it and honestly didn’t need to be compensated. 

“Dude, whatever, he totally likes you better. Not to mention you’ve done the most work. You should bring it up,” Scott said, nudging Stiles towards where Derek and Laura stood at the front of the office. 

“Uh, no, what if he says ‘no’ that would be hella awkward. Also it’s your idea,” Stiles retorted.

“No, it’s Allison’s idea, but I’m being a gentleman and asking you to do it. Seriously, come on, he’ll totally say ‘yes’ if you ask,” Scott said elbowing him again.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Stiles countered, putting out his hand. The two played best two-out-of-three with Stiles losing twice in a row, solid defeat. He stood up from where they were standing and took a deep breath walking over. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Stiles started, but Derek raised an eyebrow and he corrected. “Sorry, Derek.”

“Yeah, Stiles,” Derek said turning to face him fully, Laura watching intently.

“We’ve noticed that the campaign is starting to pick up steam --,”

“We?” Derek asked interrupting. 

“Yeah, those two as well,” Stiles said pointing behind him with his thumb. “We were wondering if you’d considered bringing some volunteers on in full-time positions.”

“Uh,” Derek started looking at Laura as if she would bail him out. “Well, Stiles, we’re just not sure what will be needed for the campaign, and we can definitely get most of the work we need done with interns and volunteers, so uh. I mean, you all are on break from NYU right, it’s not like the small amount we could give you would really make much of a difference.”

“With all respect sir,” Stiles said tilting his head innocently. “It’s not really about whether or not we need the money or if you could find interns elsewhere,” he started, gaining confidence. “This is about value and expectations, establishing a monetary value for the services we are currently contributing to the campaign will create clear expectations of our work and ensure that we continue contributing at the same or a higher level. Furthermore, you should also consider what resources it would take to train a new set of campaign staffers. It will also give us the ability to devote more time to the campaign. I think you’ll find that giving us a nominal fee for our work is really the best use of resources at this point in the campaign,” he finished with a smile. 

“Well damn,” Laura said smiling. “Would you like a job at Hale Industries, Stiles?”

“You make a really strong case, Stiles,” Derek started ignoring Laura altogether. “I’ll have to discuss it with my financial advisors and get back to you by the end of the week, okay?” 

“He just means me,” Laura said leaning over the desk and scribbling something down. “This is what we can do, hourly,” she said handing it to Stiles. “Go discuss it with the other two and tell us what you think,” she added with a wink. Stiles looked down at the number and smiled at Laura.

“DRINKS ON ME,” Scott shouted when Stiles brought the amount over to them. Stiles hung his head and Allison laughed even as she tugged Scott back down from his position on one of the chairs. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said smiling, leaning in to Scott. 

“And you two are gross,” Stiles said. “But, I’ll take that as a yes?” he clarified, before turning to Laura and throwing his thumbs up. Derek smiled but shook his head as they continued their conversation of districts and messaging and hiring a real strategist for the final leg of the campaign. 

It was inching on 9pm when the three young staffers packed up their things and headed to the door. Derek was pounding away on his laptop up front and Laura was half-asleep in quickbooks from her place at a table near the front. 

“Hey, we’re going to go get some drinks, do you guys wanna join?” Stiles asked to which both Scott and Allison gave him a slight confused glare. Laura yawned and shrugged, reaching for her jacket.

“Uh, I have some things to finish up here,” Derek said brusquely. 

“No you don’t,” Laura started. “Come on, it’ll keep. You’ll drive yourself crazy if you don’t loosen up brother,” she added grabbing Derek by the arm and pulling him out of his seat. 

“Okay, okay Laura,” he said. “Just let me, here, sent,” he said throwing his hands up and moving away from the desk. The five of them headed to a bar near the office and grabbed seats off in a corner. They chatted about the campaign, how Laura’s taken some time away from being COO of Hale Industries to help Derek with the campaign, sports, how Scott and Stiles had ended up in New York, and other things. Before long, Scott and Allison snuck off without anyone really noticing, and Laura was called home by her fiance, James, leaving Stiles and Derek chatting about policy which seems to slide into family and more. 

“Yeah, I mean, it’s just me and my dad now,” Stiles started when Derek commented on how great but annoying it could be to have such a large and invested family. “He finished up his tour and we moved back to California after my mom died, said his support system was back there, ya know.” 

“What about your support system?” Derek asked.

“Oh, I dunno, small family, army brat, my support system was my mom,” Stiles said smiling sadly. “Scott and I met in High School and he’s great, and Allison is pretty much the sweetest person you’ll ever meet,” he continued. “But yeah, it was really hard at first,” he said, taking a drink from his glass. “At the same time, I’d never be here without mom. And she just, she really believed in it, so while it was really hard to lose her, but it was also somehow okay. I don’t know, it’s hard to explain,” 

“I think I get that --,” Derek started but was cut off.

“Like this one time, I dunno, we lived in DC for a while and this one time when I was really little, she took me up to the capitol building with her and I just remember all of the people in suits rushing around, and I asked her if they were soldiers too and she laughed ‘cause you know, adorable little kids are adorable,” he said beginning to ramble, a large smile stretching across his face. “And I just, I remember it like it was yesterday, she told me yes, that they were, soldiers, you know,” he continued, nodding. “At least kind of, and that there were different ways of fighting for your country. That some people had to go away like her and my dad and fight with their hearts, and that some people stayed here and fought with their minds, but that everyone poured their soul into this,” finished looking up. Derek was staring at him with wide eyes, frozen, holding his glass over the table. “Wow,” Stiles said shaking his head. “I don’t know why I told you that. I haven’t thought about that in a really long time.” Derek snapped out of his daze as well looking around as the waiters started to clean up around them. 

“It looks like they’re closing up, uh, I --,” Derek started watching Stiles carefully.

“I would love to keep talking,” Stiles offered with a casual air. “Maybe we could head back to the office?”

“Well, my apartment is just up the block,” Derek offered. “I mean, it’s a tiny loft that we rented so I wouldn’t actually sleep in the office, but there’s more alcohol there.”

“Perfect,” Stiles said standing up, a bit too fast, all of the blood rushing to his head. He wobbled a bit and Derek grabbed his arm to steady him, but dropped it just as quickly, walking ahead of Stiles out of the door. 

“So, I just gave you the broad points of my life story,” Stiles said. “What about you, why are you here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, my mom was Surgeon General, my grandad had Peter’s seat before, I have three cousins that are either in the House or married to representatives, my uncle John is running for governor of Massachusetts,” he started listing off, slowing down to walk at pace with Stiles. 

“So just something in the blood?” Stiles asked smiling.

“I honestly think it’s the water,” Derek said smiling. “Born, adopted, or just in the general vicinity, you kind of grow up with this reverence for the power the institution of government has to impact individual lives, but I guess it’s more than that. My mother used to equate it to a pack mentality, that communities are strongest when they work as one, that the wolf attacks its prey with a pack. So while there is a leader, a head, and my parents raised us all to be that leader, the alpha, you have to work together, and if you’re not a part of the pack then you’re the prey.”

“Wow, that’s kind of a vicious bedtime story,” Stiles said laughing as they reached the door. “Tiny my ass,” he said looking up as the doorman ushered them in.

“Yeah, it kind of was,” he said ignoring Stiles’s comment about the size of the apartment building. “But I dunno, the alpha has a responsibility to protect their pack. It always stuck with me,” he started as they climbed into the elevator. “The pack works together, makes the alpha stronger, so that he can use that power to protect the pack, lead them in the right direction, for the betterment of the community. So, those of us with power have a responsibility to _do something_ with it. I just -- I was born filthy rich, right? Don’t balk, I’ve come to terms with it. But really, what’s the point if I can’t do something in the world. Laura does it with the company and through the foundation so I get to follow the pedigree in to government. I just feel like there’s so much I can do, and I’m kind of desperate for the chance to do it,” Derek finished, panting a little as if it’s the longest story he’s ever told. Which is a joke considering he’s a politician and talks for a living. When he finally glanced up at Stiles, the other man was staring at him mouth slightly ajar. The door chimed and opened startling the two men. 

“There are only two doors on this floor, Derek. Your concept of small and loft are way off from reality,” Stiles said as Derek opened the door. 

“Yeah sorry, I find that when you tell people you kind of have a penthouse they get weird about coming over,” he said smiling as Stiles surveyed the apartment. Derek dropped his jacket over the sofa and headed into the kitchen.

“Well one, I’m a little drunk so incredibly mellow tonight,” Stiles said as Derek returned with two glasses handing one to Stiles. “And two, I’m the least weird most chill person ever, you can tell me all your secrets,” he said placing a hand on Derek’s shoulder, looking directly in his eyes, and smiling. 

“Your eyes are really beautiful,” Derek said, barely above a whisper, his eyes growing wide as if he couldn’t believe the words had passed over his lips. “God, we came up to continue talking, right, here have a seat. Tell me uh - tell me why you’re working on this campaign, where do you want to go?” Stiles eyes followed him curiously to the couch as he took another swig of the drink. 

“What is this?” He asked, sitting next to Derek. 

“Bourbon,” Derek answered carefully. “It’s all I have, sorry.”

“No, it’s good, I’ve just never had bourbon before. I’m also excellent at avoiding questions,” Stiles said with a smile. “I don’t know why I’m working on the campaign, I’m interested in politics and Scott and I are starting at Columbia Law in the fall, so I figured it would be an interesting perspective, good set of skills to have.”

“So you’ll be in New York in the fall?” Derek asked carefully. 

“Yep,” Stiles said nodding. 

“Do you know what kind of law you’re going to focus on?” Derek followed-up.

“You know,” Stiles said, ignoring the question and moving in closer to Derek. “I think your eyes are really beautiful too,” he finished, reaching out to place a hand on the side of Derek’s face, rubbing his thumb against the side of Derek’s eyes. Derek took a deep breath and leaned in to the embrace closing his eyes and putting his head down. 

“Oh, I really want to know what it’s like to kiss you,” Derek said keeping his eyes closed and shaking his head before standing up. “We had a lot to drink, so if you want to crash in the guest room that’s cool, but I need to sleep this off or I’m going to be hungover for days,” he added walking around the couch. “The guest room is at the top of the stairs and there’s everything you could ever need in there.” Derek quickly made his way to his own bedroom and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! How could you leave us with that?!
> 
> #SorryImNotSorry
> 
> You'll love me more next week, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this story is something I started writing ages ago, and I'm pretty attached to. However, I haven't had the motivation to finish it, so I'll be uploading chapters every 2 weeks while I try to work through it. If you like it, please let me know (it might motivate me to finish). Also, I could desperately use a beta so if anyone's interested, message me.


End file.
